


Видеоигры

by Saysly



Series: Domestic Hydra Husbands and Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humilation, M/M, Power Play, Shopping, Slurs, dominance hierarchy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Это сложно. Когда они вдвоем. Без Рамлоу как будто приглушены краски. При всей его переменчивости, непостоянстве и часто вызываемом им раздражении, чем были без него Стив с Роллинзом? Парой усталых замкнутых мужиков.





	Видеоигры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423964) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



> Это не прямое продолжение, но определенно часть серии.

Роджерс должен быть в настроении. Часто у него настроения нет. Часто он просто приходит, бросает вещи и топает прямиком в свою комнату, и всё, что слышат Брок с Джеком, — какую-то ужасную древнюю музыку. И они ничего не могут сделать, если он отказывается играть. У них раньше были третьи. Третьи, на которых они могли радостно положиться. На Роджерса, однако, не положишься. Роджерс делает что хочет. Роджерс должен быть в настроении. Брока всегда можно привести в настроение. Даже если он уставший или отвлеченный. Бровь Джека, локоть Джека, Роджерс, одетый в, да во что угодно одетый. Брока всегда можно привести в нужное настроение.

Что касается Джека, разве ему вообще нужно настроение?

*

Это место… просто ужасное.

Сплошное затемненное стекло и черные зеркала. Шторы из бусин и расположенные за ними закутки для просмотра фильмов. Стоит запах старой смазки и спермы. Темно и в то же время слишком ярко. Из-за ярких точечных ламп не видно ковер. Хотя, Стив видит ковер. Лучше бы не видел. Он его так отвлекает, что он едва не врезается в стол, уставленный наручниками. Вульгарные, жестяные штучки, запакованные в глянцевые черные футляры, иллюстрированные изображениями женщины с таким выражением лица, будто сам факт надетых на нее пережимающих нервы манжет швырнул ее в бушующую пучину оргазма. Стив фыркает, и Роллинз поворачивается к нему:  
— Что?

— Мы не можем пойти в более приличное место? — спрашивает Стив, кривя губы.

— Нет, — отвечает Роллинз, вставляя спичку в уголок рта. — Мне здесь нравится. — Он поднимает дилдо в коробке с изображением трех женщин в кожаных бикини и улыбается. — Ты знаешь, что выберешь ему?

Стив не знает. Это сложно. Что вообще нравится Рамлоу? Кроме вещей, которые на самом деле нельзя купить, даже здесь. Он машет в сторону стойки с черной кожаной одеждой.  
— Что-то оттуда? Я могу что-нибудь надеть.

— Да? Что-то типа костюма в облипку? Но ты и так шастаешь в таком повседневно, а, приятель? Смотри. — Роллинз берет что-то с вешалки и показывает ему. Это копия шлема, который Стив обычно надевает в бой, только с добавлением частей, закрывающих глаза и рот. На внутренней стороне рта размещена резиновая головка члена. Роллинз поворачивает его так, чтобы Стиву стало видно. — Маленький хер, чтобы держать твой рот занятым. Классика.

Стив смущенно передёргивается.

Это сложно. Когда они вдвоем. Без Рамлоу как будто приглушены краски. При всей его переменчивости, непостоянстве и часто вызываемом им раздражении, чем были без него Стив с Роллинзом? Парой усталых замкнутых мужиков.

Когда Рамлоу ехидно предложил им вместе выбрать ему подарок ко дню рождения, сидя с исцарапанной спиной за кухонным столом в одном белье и обнимаясь с кружкой кофе, Стив с Роллинзом обменялись полным покорности взглядом, пока Рамлоу продолжал разглагольствовать о своих надеждах на предстоящий вечер и о том, как сильно он хочет, чтобы изюминкой празднования его дня рождения стало бы нечто похабное.

— Тебе стоит подать на них в суд, — предлагает Роллинз, крутя в руках маску Капитана Америки.

— Оно того не стоит, — бормочет Стив, отворачиваясь. — В семидесятые и восьмидесятые уйма компаний лицензировали торговую марку Капитана Америки, в какой-то момент стало казаться, что потребуется пятисторонний судебный процесс для определения, кому на самом деле принадлежит имя. Я оставил как есть. — Он уходит глубже в магазин.

— Что тогда ты предлагаешь купить ему? — Роллинз следует за ним. — Машину для порки? Поможет сберечь ему руку, это ж наверняка кошмар.

— Отвали. — Стив не смотрит по сторонам. Он притормаживает перед стеной с кнутами рядом с бисерной шторой, отделяющей магазин от смотровых кабинок.

— Нет, серьезно. Что ты можешь ему дать? — Роллинз прижимается сзади к Стиву, опустив большие ладони на его талию. — У него уже есть… — Дыхание Роллинза ложится Стиву на шею. — Я имею в виду, что можно подарить тому, у кого есть Капитан Америка? Понимаешь?

Стив разворачивается в его объятии.  
— Ты ревнуешь?

— Неа. — Их лица находятся очень близко. Роллинз перегоняет спичку из одного угла рта в другой. — Ты слишком простой. Любишь это слишком сильно. Чертова шлюха. Эта дрянь, Рамлоу, всегда пытается сделать вид, будто его это не заводит. Конечно, он не сложен как чертов надувной замок, но с ним веселее, чем с тобой.

— То есть ты бы не стал меня трахать? — Роллинз очень близко. Стив чувствует, как твердеют его соски, и надеется, что этого не видно сквозь рубашку. Он думает о Рамлоу, как тот однажды связал его и провел полночи, вылизывая и кусая его соски, пока Стив не начал рыдать и умолять его остановиться и дать ему кончить.

— Этого я не говорил, большой парень, — тянет Роллинз, спуская руки и стискивая задницу Стива. — Но тебе пришлось бы очень старательно просить меня об этом.

— Или просить не делать этого.

— Ага, ладно, Кэп, давай не будем заходить в философские дебри с этим дерьмом, мы здесь по другой причине. Особенный подарок для папочки-педрилы. Как насчет кольца на хер? — Роллинз протягивает руку и снимает толстое металлическое кольцо с витрины рядом с головой Стива.

Стив косится на него.  
— Уверен, у него есть целая коробка таких. Ему нравится, знаешь ли, железо.

— Ага. — И после этого Роллинз смотрит прямо на рот Стива, сплевывает спичку, говорит: — К черту, — и страстно его целует.

Стив жадно отвечает, со стоном и позорным отчаянием.

Не говоря, не разрывая поцелуя, Роллинз проводит Стива за бисерную штору в одну из смотровых кабин. Стив краем сознания отмечает это место — тускло освещенное, с грязным ковром на стенах, единственным стулом и погашенным экраном. Наконец, тяжело дыша и продолжая целовать его, Роллинз говорит:  
— У меня есть идея подарка для твоего папочки.

— Что? — Стив стонет, когда Роллинз кусает его за шею.

— Я его трахну. Как следует трахну. Будет неделю потом хромать. От такого секса он всегда пытается уползти. Буду трахать его жёстко и почти всухую, часами, пока он не начнет молить, чтобы это закончилось. Буду трахать его, пока он не спустит нетронутым, а потом продолжу, не давая отдохнуть. Буду трахать до тех пор, пока он не взмолится остановиться и никогда в жизни его больше не трахать.

Стив запрокидывает голову на стену, думая о том, чтобы Роллинз _его_ так трахнул.  
— А как же я? Мне что делать?

— А ты будешь его держать, — шепчет Роллинз. — Ты будешь оковами. Унизительно — его собственный питомец-педик держит его в позиции.

— Я не думаю… Я не знаю ничего об этом на самом деле. Я не смогу это сделать.

— Сможешь, я скажу тебе, что делать. Ты это сделаешь. Когда мы войдем в спальню, ты сделаешь все, что я тебе скажу, свинья.

Стив вздыхает и позволяет своим ногам чуть согнуться.  
— Ох, назови меня так еще раз. Пожалуйста.

Роллинз водит ртом по его уху.  
— Тебе это нравится? Ты знаешь, что я могу звать тебя, как захочешь, сладкая сиська. Я знаю, какой у меня поганый рот.

— Думаю, мы все это знаем. И не так. Не сладким. Зови меня плохими словами.

Стив чувствует, как Роллинз улыбается возле его уха.  
— Плохими словами, да? Какие плохие слова тебе нравятся? Скотина?

— Нет, — отвечает Стив на выдохе — он не планировал этого, о, он не это имел в виду… Но уже слишком поздно. — Те, с которыми я как будто шлюха. Как будто я только для секса и не могу отказаться.

— Да? Например, дырка? Спермоглот, — Стив тихо стонет, Роллинз лижет его ухо. — Или так, — он делает паузу, давая последнему звуку щелкнуть в ухе Стива, — тебе нравится сука? Да. Потому что это все, чем ты являешься, пидор. Чертова киска. Поганая грязная жадная мокрая дырка для моего хера. Только и всего. Ты знаешь об этом, да? Блядь. Если нужно, я сумею тебя в этом убедить.

— Ох. — Стив уже не может говорить. У него дрожат бедра.

Роллинз прижимается ближе. Стив чувствует его жесткое тело от плеча до бедра.  
— Тебе это нравится, правда, давалка? — низко шепчет тот. — Что тебе нужно? Скажи папочке, что тебе нужно.

— Черт. — Стив пытается отстраниться. — Черт. Не надо.

— Нет? Это нет? — Что-то едва заметное меняется в позе Роллинза, совсем чуть-чуть, в том, как он себя держит. — Ладно тогда, Роджерс, — Кэп, — вот мое предложение. Я плохой человек. Ты знаешь это. Но я не монстр. Посмотри мне прямо сейчас в глаза и скажи, что ты ничего этого не хочешь. Все закончится. Совсем. У тебя только один шанс.

Стив сглатывает. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Роллинза, минута проходит без единого звука за исключением дыхания.  
— Нет? — уточняет Роллинз. — Хорошо. Снимай нахрен свои тряпки, шлюха.  
Роллинз отталкивает Стива, и тот, спотыкаясь, делает неуверенный шаг по полу. Роллинз отступает назад и плюхается на стул, широко разведя ноги, с очевидным стояком.

Стив так возбужден, что едва может думать. Его руки поднимаются к толстовке. Он расстегивает молнию. У него крепко стоит. Он хочет этого, даже если он не знает, что это будет. Он задыхается в предвкушении. Когда молния расстегнута, и он начинает снимать толстовку, Роллинз говорит:  
— Подожди. Подожди, дырка. Прежде чем ты это снимешь, ты мне скажешь, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл.

— Мы уже… — Пальцы Стива теребят молнию. — Мы уже обсудили это.

— Да, я знаю. — Роллинз откидывается на спинку. Стив тянется снять одну сторону толстовки, и Роллинз рявкает: — Стоять! — Стив замирает. Роллинз улыбается. — Теперь скажи, кто ты.

Стив смотрит Роллинзу в глаза.  
— Я шлюха, сэр.

— Славно. Снимай это.

Стив снимает толстовку и роняет ее на пол. Он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке без приказа. Когда он заканчивает, Роллинз снова его останавливает.  
— Перед тем, как снимешь это, назови другое.

— Что?

— Другое слово. Кто ты, мразь?

Стив медленно сглатывает. Он снова удерживает взгляд Роллинза, только вскидывает подбородок.  
— Я грелка для хуя, сэр.

Роллинз кивает. Стив роняет футболку и поднимает подол белой майки. Когда он стягивает ее через голову, он произносит:  
— И я педик, сэр.

После майки его пальцы занимаются пуговицами ширинки. Он стягивает брюки, говоря:  
— Я подстилка, сэр. — Затем выпрямляется, стягивая кроссовки и носки, берется за пояс трусов, промокших спереди.

Роллинз облизывает верхнюю губу.  
— Ты быстро схватываешь, дырка. Теперь вытащи свой хер и подрочи для меня. И продолжай рассказывать мне, кто ты.

Стив слушается, спускает трусы по бедрам и вылезает из них. Выпрямившись, он говорит:  
— Я шлюха, сэр. Я шлюха и гомик, сэр.  
Он сжимает пальцы вокруг члена и чуть не кончает от одного этого прикосновения.

Роллинз водит ребром ладони по своему паху.  
— Да, — низко отзывается он. — Да. Чертова спермососущая тварь, дрочи себе. Скажи мне, кто ты.

— Ох. — Стив двигает кулаком. — Я сука, сэр. Вагина и дырка для спермы. Всего лишь дырка для тебя, ох, для твоего члена. — И этого достаточно. К полному ужасу Стива, этого достаточно, чтобы он затрясся, выплеснулся на себя и, пошатнувшись, шагнул назад, врезавшись спиной в затянутую ковром стену. Голый, в грязном закутке на задворках секс-шопа, с пялящимся на него Роллинзом, лениво поглаживающим себя, как будто Стив — скучное порно. Как будто его мало даже для того, чтобы по-настоящему передернуть.

— Так, ладно, — Роллинз поднимается. — Одевайся, дешевый сучонок. — Он подходит к Стиву и трогает семя, заляпавшее его грудь. Проведя по нему пальцем, он сует его в рот. — Боже, как же ты это любишь. Ты же знал, что здесь повсюду камеры, да?

Стив каменеет, у него перехватывает дыхание.  
— Ч-что?

— Ага. Подарок для папочки-педрилы у нас с тобой есть.


End file.
